Titans renewed
by SorAroS
Summary: Kinda lame so far, but you might like it. The titans have grown and are going to the Justice League, so 6 new recuits go to replace the titans. I love flames, so if you've got one then flame away.
1. A New Beginning

"Oh joy! We will be going to the outer space?" It seemed everyone was upset, exept Starfire. Robin sighed, "Starfire, how many times do I have to tell you that we are not going to Tamaran." A sob rang throgh the tower as Terra, for the last time, said goodbye to her room she had made so much her own (it was filled with rocks and dirt). Suddenly, a dark wormhole appeared out of thin air. "I talked to superman. He said he already found some kids to look over the tower." Even Raven seemed more upset than usual. "What about Slade!" Anger had suddenly burst from Robin as he thought about waht leaving the city in the hands of kids could mean. Cyborg looked to Beast Boy, waiting for some lame joke to suddenly come out. He knew Beast Boy well, "We were kids when we fought him, so...oh wait, we were teens. I knew that..." The others looked at him. "What, I did!...I really did...stop staring.." "Incoming message from: justice league HQ," the screen rang. Cyborg Answered, "Yeah?" "The new kids will be arriving soon, so you should get going. "We're on it," replied Robin grimly. He would miss the tower. He would miss Jump City. Most of all, he would miss earth. "I just hope these kids won't fail or get hurt." It seemed Cyborg read All their minds. "It will be strange in space…"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, ROBIN! It shall wonderful in the big team with lots of friends and the empty space!" (Star is definitely an alien). "Goodbye, jump" Raven whispered. She may have come from a different dimension, but she really liked Earth and Jump. 


	2. Gathering of the New Heros

(1)The New Recruits

"That must be it," he whispered to himself. A 13-year-old boy stood at the dock. He had no shoes. On the horizon he could see a large blue T on its own island. Looking into the deep, murky water, he took in a long breath. Exhaling calmly, he walked to the edge of the dock, sat down, and jumped in with not even a ripple to show where he had gone.

"The other kid should have been here by now," sighed a teenage girl. She, two teenage boys and two other teenage girls sat waiting in the living room of the tower. Of course, the boys were already deep in their game of The Super Smash Bros. Melee for the Gamecube left sitting in front of the TV. Suddenly, from outside the tower, a boy arose from the water and walked on to the island without a single drop of water on him. The strangest part was that a strange design was on his hands, feet, and forehead.

"Whoa! Is that the triforce?" shouted one of the boys while looking back. "That kid must really like the Legend Of Zelda."

The girl at the window, named Ark Tandem, turned around to see who had said that. It was obviously the boy playing as Zelda. She turned to look one more time at the boy, but he was gone. "Where'd he...go…." Suddenly, a huge black dragon flew up from the ground and past the window. "Sweet," said the boy with the earlier comment, Kendal Mania. The other two girls, Tases Mayodan and Thereon Calare, screamed and ran. The other boy, Corm Sired, just ignored everything around him and kept playing.

The roof of the tower shook, and the dragon's roar could be heard. Then, all was silent. The doors opened, and the boy from outside walked in calmly. He said, in a jesting manner, "Boo." Two plumes of dark smoke rose from his nostrils. Suddenly he turned towards the couch, yelling, "Dibs on Kirby!"


	3. Siblings of EVIL

**New Heros, New Villans**

"Echo, what is it?", a small boy asked. The girl on his right sighed and said, "Would you just be quiet. I hear THEM talking. About us." So sighed the boy, and said, "Well, this seems like the perfect opportunity to show THEM what E.V.I.L. can do. Isn't that right, Illianore Lamits?" In response, a soul crushing wail, quite literally, pierced the night air like lightning. Shards of milky glass came down like rain and were sucked in to a hideous creature standing next to the boy and girl. Shattered souls. The three were Echo, Valtium, and Illianore Lamits, the siblings E.V.I.L.


	4. Eye of the Storm

**Eye of the Storm**

"What the hell was that!" Ark screamed. The boy just stood there, his eyes wandering around, taking in everything. _These are the new titans?_ he thought.

"Hey! I was still playing." shouted Corm. He glared at Ark.

"This dude nearly gave us all a heart attack and you can think about is A STUPID GAME!" She was obviously bossy, and had a temper.

"Hey, Super Smash Bros. Melee is not a stupid game. It is a masterpiece, featuring some of Nintendo's greatest characters." Said the boy, now also glaring at Ark.

"If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked." She really had a temper.

"Would you all be quiet? I have sensitive ears." said Tases.

"Just get on with the intoduction thing you were talking about." said Kendal. "I'm kinda gettin' bored."

"Fine. We will." Said Ark.


	5. Tranquility Continues

**Tranquility Continues**

"We will go around the circle and have each person introduce themselves and tell their powers. Then state what you would like to be called. I am Ark. Robin assigned me to be leader of the new Titans. My power is the control of plants. I would like to be called Chloryl."

"I am Tases, and I use sound to my will. Can I be called Sonar?"

"I am Corm, and am a telekinetic. Phsyc."

"Hi, I'm Kendal, and I create illusions. Trance."

"I'm Thereon, and I can move through solid objects. Umm, Phantom."

"Sora Aros, I am a vrakel. I am a half human, half dragon being, the last left on earth. Just call me Sora."

"Ok, I think we should begin training tomorrow. Your assigned rooms are on the wall over there. Wake up nice and early, and don't try anything funny. Especially Sora. Got it?" Chloryl waited for a reply.

"Got it."

"Yup."

"Whatever."

"Ok."

Sora was quiet. "I'll think about it."

They all went to their assigned rooms, which were all empty.


End file.
